Generally speaking, singulation is a material separation process that often involves the application of chemical processes and/or mechanical forces to materials, particularly brittle materials, such as strengthened glass. Other common examples of materials that are often processed to create products via singulation include, but are not limited to, amorphous solid materials, crystalline materials, semiconducting materials, a crystalline ceramics, polymers, resins, and so forth.